A Snake Goddess and a Doctor
by Mach68
Summary: We all need that special someone, don't we? If you are into Luckshipping, you've come to the right place. This is a revised version of my first story, "The Doc's Monarch". No lyrics this time.


This was the first story I uploaded. Apparently some self-righteous thought cop reported this story because it contained song lyrics and that made me very sad. Quit being a thought cop and get a real job. If you already have one, then get another one.

With that said, I stripped the song lyrcs from this story and rewrote it. You must listen to the song below to properly understand this story, because it lacks the essence of the original story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, but I wish I did. Satoshi Tajiri, Ken Sugimori, Game Freak, Nintendo, and P-USA do.

Song Prompt: In your eyes (music by Michael Masser, lyrics by Dan Hill)

Artist: Jeffrey Osborne

I highly recommend you listen to the song before you read the story.

Now, on to the story! (Warning: it's somewhat cheesy)

Lucia Rosario, modestly sporting a polo shirt and a knee-length skirt, walked out of the Goldenrod Game Corner. The 6 foot 4 (without high heels) 190-lb bombshell had just achieved a new personal record of 106000 points on DigDug before losing on Level 13.

"I guess 4 is not the only number that represents bad luck." the former Frontier Brain muttered to herself.

Why former? Lucy resigned from her position after finding it to be repetitive and enervating, and restrictive. Frontier Brains were not allowed to compete in league championships; they were also forbidden from leaving the Battle Frontier premises without permission.

The schedule was the worst part for Lucy. The Battle Pike, like the other Battle Frontier facilities, had to be open 24/7, except on New Year's Day and Christmas. Lucy rarely had time to train her other Pokemon (i.e. Abra, Swinub, Cyndaquil, and Dunsparce), so she was restricted to using her most powerful Pokemon in battles (i.e. Seviper and Milotic).

Being a Frontier Brain nonetheless had a bright spot: it gave her the opportunity to meet trainers from across the globe. The most memorable visitor was a Pokemon breeder who asked her if she believed in love at first sight.

His name was Brock Harrison.

Much to her sister Barbara's chagrin, Lucy had a soft spot for Brock's eyes. Her adoration for Brock grew exponentially after he rooted for her during her battle against Ash Ketchum. She would have agreed to travel with him by sea afterwards, but Max didn't give her a chance to respond in time.

'Hmm. I should go visit Brock since I have nothing else to do. He's probably in Pewter City.' Lucy thought spontaneously.

She was about to ride the Magnet Train to Saffron City until she saw a Croagunk dragging a 5 foot 10 doctor (i.e. Brock) away from another Officer Jenny.

"Love hurts." Brock mumbled to himself.

"You should be thanking me. I saved you from being thrown into jail." responded Croagunk in Poke-Speak.

"Someone needs some work on being a ladies man." Lucy deadpanned.

"L-Lucy! How did you know it was me?"

"No one else has eyes more beautiful than a Beautifly." Lucy replied as she helped Brock up. "You shouldn't flirt with random women like that Brock."

"I can't help it. It's a nervous habit."

Lucy chuckled. "Anyway, it's been a long time since I've seen you. What do you say the two of us catch up and have lunch?" Lucy suggested.

"It's a date! Can I take a shower and change my clothes? It'll take only 5 minutes." Brock dashed into the Pokemon Center to change.

Lucy blushed deeply at the thought of dating. "Sure. Take your time. "

(Restaurant at rooftop of Department Store)

'He is too cute!' Lucy thought bashfully as she gazed at Brock.

"So what brings you to Goldenrod City Lucy?"

"I read about the Haircut Brothers in a magazine, so I asked them to give my Cyndaquil a haircut."

"I take it that Seviper and Milotic aren't your only Pokemon?"

Lucy pulled out a photo album that contained pictures of her Pokemon and handed it to Brock.

"Aren't they pretty Brock?" Lucy asked as Brock observed the photos. "I would like to meet your Pokemon too."

"You have a beautiful collection of Pokemon at your home Lucy!" Lucy blushed at Brock's comment.

'Funny. I'm surprised that Brock hasn't noticed that my Pokemon have the same beautiful eyes as he does.' Lucy chuckled at the thought.

"Speaking of home, how's the Battle Pike?"

"I resigned last year; I disliked my job begin with. Come to think of it, I always wanted to be a Breeder like you."

"I'm actually a Pokemon Doctor now. I just completed lung surgery on a wounded Tauros."

"So that's why you had blood on your coat."

"Have you checked out the Game Corner?"

"I did. I was playing Dig Dug to kill some time."

"Ah, DigDug. I have Digdug on my NES back home. I usually crush the enemies with rocks instead of bursting them with the air pump."

"I do too. It's a shame they don't have Digdug near my home."

After Brock finished his meal the couple started to leave Goldenrod City.

"So, where are you heading to Lucy?" Brock asked Lucy.

"I don't have any plans," Lucy responded. "What about you?"

"I'm heading to Unova. Ash just completed 5 years of Pokemon Engineering. I promised him that I would attend his graduation, which is next week in Castelia City."

'I should follow Brock', Lucy thought.

'Well this is it.' Brock thought as he took a deep breath and held Lucy's hands.

Lucy blushed and smiled. She knew that Brock was not being desperate; he was simply willing to take a chance.

"Let me guess: you are in love with me and you want me to travel with you."

Brock nodded sheepishly. "B-but how did you know?"

"The look in your eyes answers that question. I feel the same way as you feel Brock, so you didn't even have to ask." Lucy whispered into Brock's ear.

Brock had Butterfrees in his stomach. He finally found someone who reflected his affections, and that someone was a statuesque stunner no less.

'I will never flirt with another Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny again.' Brock promised to himself before passing out.

"Brock? Are you Okay?" Lucy asked.

(1 hour later, along Route 35)

"Rise and shine, Brocky-boo!" Lucy exclaimed as Brock woke up.

'Did I just call him Brocky-boo?' Lucy thought. 'I need to watch my Tiny Mushroom content'.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I usually space out if a girl has feelings for me."

"It's alright. You're cute when you space out. Besides, you'll grow out of it with time."

"I met a girl named Temacu in Johto prior to visiting Hoenn."

"How did that end up Brocky?"

"She fell in love with a doctor, just when I was starting to fall for her."

"You should see that as a blessing as opposed to a curse." said Lucy.

"Oh I do. I would have never found my special someone." said Brock.

"Hey everyone deserves a special someone, especially you." replied Lucy as she embraced Brock and kissed him on the cheek.

'Ash's face will turn blue once he finds out'. Brock pleasantly thought.

"Come on Brocky-boo. We have a ceremony to catch right?"

"Um. Right." Brock paused for a moment. "Why are you calling me Brocky-boo?"

"It's the same reason why I'm traveling with you. We learned to love one another more." Lucy replied warmly.

The couple headed towards Castelia City side by side. Brock and Lucy did not look like the perfect couple, but they were in each others' eyes.

Speaking of Castelia City...

"Achoo!"

"Gesundheit Ash!"

"Danke (thank you) Cilan."

FIN

N.B: The reference to 4 being bad luck is based on tetraphobia in Japan and in China.

N.B.2: Both Lucy and Brock are 22 years old in this story.

Please be honest if you are going to review this one-shot. I don't have a problem with negative reviews as long as they are honest. I for one consider this to be a mediocre fanfic. It's worse now that I removed the lyrics. Are you happy now?


End file.
